


Шоколад и подарки

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Место действия: Инфинити.Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.





	Шоколад и подарки

Теперь в доме не переводится шоколад. Принцесса ест любой, но обязательно с фруктовыми начинками, заедая им то ли стрессы от их нынешней "работы", то ли собственное горе. О фигуре она не задумывается. Впрочем, вряд ли такими темпами они проживут достаточно долго, чтобы принцесса успела располнеть. Образ полненькой девушки кажется таким нелепым и смешным, что заставляет улыбнуться против собственного желания. На самом деле беспокоиться не о чем: она выкладывается полностью на турнирах, и нервное напряжение уравновешивает весь тот шоколад, что она съедает ежедневно... И все равно, глядя на Сакуру, с отсутствующим взглядом каждый вечер уминающую коробку шоколадных конфет, становится немного не по себе.  
Шаоран предпочитает сладкий белый с миндалем. Такой вкус больше подошел бы принцессе, но... Они вообще странная компания. Фаю нравится горький шоколад. Но он редко его ест. Мокона ест все подряд, предпочитая лакомиться из чужих коробок или упаковок, а лучше, конечно, с рук. Но первое место в ее списке прочно держат конфеты с алкогольными начинками. Ром, коньяк, а в идеале вишня в ликере. Но идеал, он далеко, а Сакура рядом, поэтому зверушка делает умильное выражение мордочки и получает свою долю.  
А Курогане пристрастился к шоколаду только с началом их путешествия. Японские сладости совершенно другие, но ему нравится вкус молочных плиток. К тому же, вроде как шоколад помогает при потере крови. Горькая усмешка трогает губы, вызывая воспоминания о том, что он предпочел бы забыть. Лакомство тает на языке, а мысли лениво возвращаются к светловолосому магу. Вот всю жизнь мечтал завести ручного вампира!..  
  
Странно, но здесь, в этом черно-белом мире, празднуют четырнадцатое февраля, и на один день в году все вокруг окрашивается в розово-красные тона. Розовые сердечки в витринах, красные шары с поздравлениями, розовые плюшевые игрушки, цветы, подушки, платья, банты... У Курогане рябит в глазах, когда вечером накануне он выходит прогуляться. Но настоящий шок ждет его дома. Вряд ли, конечно, можно так сейчас назвать их жилище - в основном из-за отношений живущих в нем людей - но другого слова у Курогане нет. Улыбающаяся Сакура суетится на кухне, в помещении одуряющее пахнет шоколадом, Мокона лезет под руку, лопочет и пытается чуть ли не залезть в кастрюлю, судя по комментариям вытаскивающего ее отовсюду Фая. Расположившийся на диване в гостиной Шаоран подбрасывает к потолку огромного розового медведя и на удивленно прищуренный взгляд Курогане смеется:  
\- Это не я! Его Сакура-химе купила. На нее так подействовала атмосфера, что я поначалу даже испугался за ее состояние.  
\- А кухня?  
\- Меня выставили, - пожимает плечами подросток. - Сказали, что сами справятся. К тому же, это вроде как подарок мне.  
\- Вроде как?  
\- Ну да. Вы не знаете? Здесь четырнадцатое февраля считается Днем влюбленных, как и в мире Юко-сан, но каким-то странным. Девушки дарят в этот день шоколад дорогим им мужчинам. Шоколад, кстати, можно покупать, а можно делать собственноручно. Сакуре-химе эта идея, видимо, пришлась по душе. Они с Фай-саном уже полчаса там колдуют.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкает Курогане и пытается попасть на кухню за своим ужином.  
Затея не совсем удается. Принцесса с Моконой заняты шоколадом, поэтому Фай лишь вздыхает и ставит перед Курогане тарелку. Маг не успевает вернуться к плите, ниндзя ловит его за запястье и пристально смотрит. Фай качает головой и натянуто улыбается.  
\- Завтра, хорошо?  
Курогане кивает, отпускает руку мага и принимается за еду...  
  
Утро четырнадцатого числа приносит приятные неожиданности. Мокона с розовым бантом на шее, радостно будящая всех; собственноручно сделанный Сакурой шоколад, торжественно врученный всем троим, ее радостный смех и искренняя улыбка. Шаоран, кажется, оттаивает и свободнее себя ощущает, болтая с принцессой за завтраком. Неприятные неожиданности приносит обед, когда приходит посыльный от Игла, с письмом и уймой пакетов. Курогане пропускает этот момент, тренируясь на крыше, поэтому, когда он возвращается в гостиную, то в первую минуту думает, что ошибся квартирой. Все вокруг завалено розовым и красным. Упаковочная бумага, ткани, какие-то свертки. Посреди всего этого бедлама Фай отдает розовую коробку Шаорану.  
\- И посмотри на диване. Кажется, туфли были там, такая большая квадратная с ее именем на крышке. А, Курогане, заходи, ты как раз вовремя, - маг приветственно машет ниндзя. И тут же сгружает ему на руки часть коробок. Розовые, как с ужасом замечает Курогане. - Так, это тебе, это тоже тебе... И... Шаоран, подай, пожалуйста, вон ту длинную и чехол рядом - это тоже тебе. Все, у тебя час на сборы. - Маг поворачивается к все еще стоящему рядом мальчику: - Шаоран-кун, не мог бы ты передать Сакуре-чан туфли и помочь ей, если что. Ей тяжело нагибаться, хотя она никогда это не показывает.  
Шаоран понимающе кивает и выходит из гостиной. Курогане решает, что ждал и так долго, поэтому роняет коробки на пол и кладет руку на плечо Фая.  
\- А теперь объясни мне, пожалуйста, что. здесь. происходит?  
Он изо всех сил пытается быть вежливым и сдержаться.  
\- Игл прислал письмо. Он рассыпается мелким бисером в извинениях, но сегодня праздничная игра для VIP-гостей, а мы считаемся лучшей командой, посему не могли бы мы наплевать на личные планы на сегодняшний вечер и выйти на ринг? Там написано немножко по-другому, но смысл примерно такой.  
\- И я так понимаю, мы, - с нажимом произносит Курогане, - согласились?  
\- Разумеется! - Фай смотрит на него как на идиота. - Тут за один вечер платят столько, сколько мы получаем за месяц.  
\- Понятно, - выдыхает ниндзя, а маг поднимает коробки с пола и вновь вручает их ему. Из-под приоткрытой крышки виднеется розовый воротник и серебристые лацканы. - А это что еще за дрянь?  
\- Твой наряд на сегодня, - подтверждает его худшие опасения Фай.  
\- Но он... - ниндзя возмущенно глотает воздух, - розовый, мать их!  
Фай пожимает плечами.  
\- Сегодня День Святого Валентина, приходится соответствовать.  
Злобно ворча и удаляясь в свою комнату переодеваться, Курогане думает, что ничего более несоответствующего празднику любви, чем человеческие шахматы, с их кровью и битвами насмерть, придумать сложно...  
  
Турнир оказывается сложным и выматывающим, но дело того стоит. Сакура засыпает еще по пути домой, ее не хочется беспокоить, поэтому Фай просто относит ее в спальню, а потом занимается порезами на руке Шаорана. Подросток тоже вымотался и держится на ногах лишь усилием воли. Поблагодарив мага за помощь, он идет спать. Курогане доводит его до спальни, какое-то время болтает с почти засыпающим пацаном о мелочах, потом идет в душ.  
Вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем, Курогане идет в гостиную и останавливается на пороге. Верхний свет выключен, горят лишь торшеры по углам и подсветка над полками, окутывая комнату уютным оранжево-розовым светом. Фай примостился на подлокотнике кресла, одна рука держит дротик, вторая подносит к губам шоколадную конфету. Маг прицеливается в висящую на противоположной стене мишень для дартс. Курогане сначала намеревается развернуться и уйти, потом раздумывает и, подождав, пока маг метнет дротик, входит в гостиную. Фай качает головой в ответ на формальное "Не помешаю?". Курогане берет с журнального столика под торшером каталог холодного оружия, одолженный у Гео, и садится на диван. Кажется, магу нет дела до его присутствия. Фай кидает дротики, ходит по гостиной, листает лежащие на кресле журналы, подолгу стоит у окна, вглядываясь в темень по другую сторону стекла, и ест конфеты из коробки - Курогане мельком замечает, что это та самая, подаренная утром Сакурой. Странное дело, ему и Шаорану достался шоколад в форме сердца, а Фаю она преподнесла большущую коробку конфет горького шоколада. Почему-то. Курогане откладывает каталог - он все равно даже не перелистнул страницу с тех пор, как сидит здесь, наблюдая за магом. Маг все такой же, только стал еще более замкнутым и почти не улыбается. Но иногда бывают моменты, и Курогане готов отдать за них что угодно, лишь бы они длились вечно. Тогда Фай похож на того, прежнего, но более настоящего.  
\- Фай? - тихо зовет он, сам еще не зная, что скажет дальше.  
\- А? - маг отворачивается от мишени, из которой он доставал дротики, и у Курогане захватывает дух.  
Фай надкусил конфету и еще держит половинку у рта. В золотистом - от освещения в комнате - глазу удивленная растерянность, светлые волосы чуть растрепаны, в углу губ размазан шоколад. Курогане сам не понимает, как так получается, но в следующее мгновение он уже стоит рядом с магом, молча протягивая приглашающим жестом запястье. Фай тихо понимающе смеется, берет ниндзя за руку и ведет к креслу, усаживает его, а сам устраивается на полу у его ног. Курогане любопытно: обычно магу наплевать на комфорт при кормлении, и он лишь пытается побыстрее с этим покончить, но не сегодня. Сегодня маг почти нежно вылизывает его запястье перед тем, как вонзить клыки, и смотрит на ниндзя из-под длинных ресниц. Будь на его месте девушка, Курогане бы решил, что это заигрывания. Но ведь это Фай! Который после нескольких глотков отрывается от запястья, тянется к конфетам и кладет одну в рот, вновь приникая к проколам. В другое время Курогане бы сказал, что большей пошлости, чем кровь и шоколад, не существует, но не сегодня. Сегодня светловолосый маг, сидящий у его ног, и пьющий кровь вприкуску с конфетами, кажется ему самым эротичным и элегантным существом на свете. Которым хочется восхищаться и любоваться…  
Маг облизывается, кладет голову на колени Курогане и довольно вздыхает. Курогане несмело пропускает сквозь пальцы шелковистые пряди волос. Какое-то время оба молчат. Наконец Фай поднимает голову.  
\- Спасибо.  
Это даже не улыбка, а лишь намек на нее, но Курогане этого достаточно. Он кивает, для мага это служит сигналом. Фай шарит за креслом, кладет ему на колени коробку в форме сердца, перевязанную лентой, и встает. Лениво потягивается и, бросив на прощанье "Спокойной ночи", уходит из гостиной.   
Курогане хмыкает. Ну вот, все вернулось на круги своя...  
  
В коробке оказывается шоколад. Молочный, как он и любит. Неимоверно вкусный. Курогане съедает почти половину той же ночью, но в середине шоколада попадается твердая начинка, раздается противный скрежет и Курогане выплевывает на ладонь небольшой кусок чего-то, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывающийся металлической клипсой необычной формы. Вторая такая находится в следующем куске и чуть не стоит ниндзя коренного зуба. Решив, что с шоколадом на этом покончено - как бы он ни был признателен Фаю за лакомство, но зубы ему еще нужны - Курогане выкидывает обрывки ленты и металлические находки в мусор, прячет остатки в холодильник и идет спать.  
  
Проходит неделя. Курогане все чаще ловит на себе долгий задумчивый взгляд Фая, маг вдруг полюбил его общество и даже пытается поддерживать разговор. И постоянно что-то вертит в руках. Пластик или мелкий пакет, Курогане никак не удается рассмотреть толком. А интересоваться в открытую он считает ниже своего достоинства.  
Плотину прорывает в субботу утром. После завтрака дети уходят на прогулку - Сакуре нужно хоть иногда бывать на свежем воздухе. Фай ставит тарелки в посудомоечную машину, присаживается за стол, и, глядя в окно, нарочито небрежно осведомляется:  
\- Как шоколад, кстати?  
\- Спасибо. Было очень вкусно, - официально благодарит Курогане и уже собирается уходить, как вдруг вспоминает. - Ах да, - указательный палец обвиняюще упирается магу в лоб, - тебе продали некачественный товар. Там внутри были два кусочка металла, я чуть зуб не сломал! Я их выкинул, но если надумаешь идти жаловаться, то я найду тебе похожие.  
Фай пару секунд молча смотрит на Курогане, и ниндзя никак не может избавиться от ощущения, что маг сейчас похож на выброшенную на берег рыбу. Только рот закрыт, и желваки играют на скулах. Маг с шумом хлопает ладонями о столешницу, встает, резко толкает Курогане к шкафу, освобождая себе дорогу, и так же молча выходит из кухни. Ниндзя смотрит ему вслед и пытается понять, что его так взбесило. То, что Фай в бешенстве, хотя не сказал ни слова, явственно ощутимо. Курогане пожимает плечами. Они все стали очень нервными, но стараются не срываться друг на друге. К тому же, ниндзя не чувствует за собой вины, он просто честно ответил на вопрос. Его внимание привлекает лежащий на кухонном столе пакетик, который Фай до этого вертел в руках. В пластик запакованы две темно-красные пушистые кисточки. Курогане собирается взять пакетик с собой и отдать магу, но его внимание привлекает картинка на другой стороне упаковки... О, черт!  
  
Когда Фай приходит домой, время уже близится к полуночи. В квартире тихо, и лишь в гостиной включена подсветка над полками, чтобы можно было пересечь комнату и не наткнуться на мебель. Маг пытается угадать, кто это у них такой заботливый, потом бросает эту идею. Он бесшумно проверяет спальни детей, скорее по привычке, чем действительно из-за желания убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Сакура спит, прижав к себе того самого розового медведя, Шаоран хмурится во сне, Мокона сопит, устроившись на его подушке. Курогане проверять нет смысла, большой уже, думает Фай и идет в свою спальню, снимая по дороге пиджак. И замирает на пороге. У изголовья горит ночник, а на его постели стоит большая коробка с бантом. Маг подходит ближе. Коробка оказывается в форме сердца. А возле окна чувствуется чужое присутствие. Фай поворачивает голову. Что и требовалось доказать. Курогане. Больше некому, ведь дети уже спят, а Мокона не способна на такие штуки.  
\- Курогане, - тихо начинает маг, глядя на сидящего на подоконнике ниндзя. - Ну что еще за глупости? Все, Валентин уже прошел, возвращаемся к обычной жизни, - маг горько усмехается своим словам, думая, что же значит для них обычная жизнь теперь. Но улыбкам, смеху и вот таким коробкам места в ней точно нет.  
\- Идиот, - беззлобно отвечает тот и кивает на коробку: - просто открой.  
Фай пожимает плечами - спорить не хочется, не то настроение, и снимает крышку. Курогане слышит тихий присвист. Он знает, что маг видит в коробке. Большое шоколадное сердце с углублением в центре. Фай достает лежащий там маленький пакетик, свет тускло блестит на металле запакованной клипсы и тонет в пуху прикрепленной к ней кисточки. Маг поворачивается к ниндзя, держа в руках украшение.  
\- Куро… - бледные губы дрожат, маг запинается, вскидывает голову и заканчивает: - ... -рин... можно?  
Сказать, что Курогане в шоке, значит не сказать ничего, но ниндзя лишь улыбается, соскальзывая с подоконника и подходя к магу. Белая рубашка расстегнута, и темно-красная пушистая кисточка на груди колышется в такт шагам. Клипса охватывает второй сосок, Фай чуть отстраняется, трогает пальцами украшение и пристально смотрит Курогане в глаза. Ниндзя никогда бы не подумал, что взгляд может быть так эротичен, если не увидел собственными глазами… А потом мысль становится неважной. У поцелуя вкус шоколада. Кто бы мог подумать, что у поцелуев Фая - вампира, жестокого, закрытого и замкнутого, порой похожего на Целес, такого же холодного и грустного - будет такой сладкий вкус...  
  
У Фая очень нежная кожа на спине, практически шелковая на ощупь, Курогане нравится бездумно водить по ней ладонью. Фаю, наверное, не так приятно - у ниндзя ладони в мозолях от меча, но он подставляется без малейшего неудовольствия и раскачивает кисточки на клипсах. Курогане шипит, когда украшение дергает чересчур чувствительную кожу.  
\- Я одного не понимаю - почему красные-то? Да еще темные?  
\- Под цвет твоих глаз, - машинально отвечает Фай и, подумав, добавляет: - И твоей крови.  
\- Очень мило, - хмыкает Курогане. Какое-то время оба молчат, потом ниндзя задает еще один вопрос: - Они были у тебя дома?  
\- А? Нет, что ты! Я их увидел в первый раз в какой-то книге на Рекорде. Они были именно темно-красные, и я подумал... - маг смущается и утыкается носом в подушку. - Короче, они стали моим наваждением.  
\- Но нашел ты их только здесь, - Курогане не спрашивает, он утверждает.  
\- Вряд ли такое было в предыдущих мирах.  
\- Уровень развития не тот? - он даже не пытается сдержать смешок.  
\- Вроде того, - странное дело, Фаю немного неловко продолжать разговор, поэтому он меняет тему: - Кстати, что за шоколад?  
\- Попробуй... - Курогане не намерен ему помогать в разгадке и теперь пожинает плоды своего упрямства. - Нет, ну не сейчас же! Какого черта ты тянешься через меня?! Попросить не мог? Не вздумай крошить на постель, - предупреждает он, но уже поздно. Фай откусывает кусок, задумчиво определяет вкус и быстро съедает. Розовый язык слизывает крошки в углу рта.  
\- Он... слоями? - недоверчиво спрашивает маг, включая ночник и поднося сердце к свету. - Ты...  
\- Ну ты же не думаешь, что я сам его плавил? - Курогане притворно хмурится, но по лицу Фая видно, что идея выложить слоями горький и молочный шоколад ему нравится. Курогане вздыхает и тянет мага обратно на подушку. - Давай спать уже, а?  
\- Сейчас, еще кусочек.  
\- Спи уже, несчастье! - И, подумав, добавляет: - Мое.  
Фай откладывает коробку, выключает свет, но его довольную ухмылку видно даже в полумраке спальни. Последний раз дернув за кисточку на клипсе и получив в ответ грозный рык Курогане, он наконец укладывается...

 

К фику есть иллюстрация работы fern_flower


End file.
